Tires having high durability have been increasingly requested in recent years, responding to social demand for saving energy and resources. In view of these requests, there has been an increasing preference for a rubber material excellent in fracture resistance and weather resistance. In general, diene-based rubber such as butadiene rubber (BR), styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR), and the like are excellent in fracture resistance but do not have satisfactory weather resistance. Non di ene-based rubber such as ethylene-propylene rubber (EPM), ethylene-propylene-diene rubber (EPDM), butyl rubber (IIR), and the like on the other hand are excellent in weather resistance but do not have satisfactory fracture resistance equivalent to diene-based polymer, thereby narrowing a range of applications thereof. Mixing diene-based rubber and non diene-based rubber in use has been attempted to achieve high fracture resistance and high weather resistance in a compatible manner (PTL 1) but fracture resistance does not satisfactorily improve in this case.